


NH地笼，伪孕期play带球跑被抓

by zyl_honeytaroball



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyl_honeytaroball/pseuds/zyl_honeytaroball
Summary: 天帝信息素：檀木明列子饼爹信息素：海盐薄荷一年未开abo，逐渐偏离主题……





	NH地笼，伪孕期play带球跑被抓

**Author's Note:**

> 天帝信息素：檀木明列子  
饼爹信息素：海盐薄荷  
一年未开abo，逐渐偏离主题……

压抑的空气里充斥着刺鼻的血腥味，在这种暗无天日的囚牢里，被铁链锁住手脚的人似乎显得格外让人心疼，身上的衣服早已破碎不堪斑斑驳驳的全是血迹，银白色的长发挂着血块，新鲜的血液还在不断从伤口涌出来。敖光意识飘忽不定，又因为被铁链吊着双手而难受地醒来。  
他还是追来了，自己不过是棋子而已，他已经登基为帝，龙族也被囚禁在海底镇压妖兽，到底为什么还不放过他。敖光心里有种不好的预感，他刚刚怀了孕，担心天帝知道会对他做什么。百无聊赖，随意晃动着手腕上的铁链引来的却是伤口撕裂的剧痛，情感和恨意搅和在一起，他已经不对其他事抱有不切实际的幻想了，自嘲地笑了笑，也难怪，在这你争我夺的动荡局面里，谁还没有几分私心，更何况对方是什么人。怀孕的时候信息素不稳定，这会儿身上的海盐薄荷味逐渐浓郁，皱着眉抬头望向那一点点的小天窗，天色渐晚，龙族的人一时半会儿应该救不了他。  
不知道为什么，情绪的躁动正在一点点消磨自己的耐心，就想把这种苦涩的情绪推出胸膛，或者做个利落的了断也好。绝对不能让他知道孩子的事，摸了摸自己尚还平坦的小腹，他一定又想利用自己做些别的……不自觉地捏紧了手心，指甲都陷在肉里，任伤口的血四散流淌，他知道自己不会死，阖了阖眼还是因为失血过多靠在墙上睡着了。

被冰冷身体边的温热唤醒，睁眼是恍惚的灯光，他躺在床上伸手遮光，除了伤口溢出的血腥味，空气里还有熟悉的檀木和薄荷味，动了动身子双腿之间一片粘腻，该不会……忍着剧痛起身，却发现自己躺在天帝的身边，身上的伤口都被处理好了，这里不再是牢笼而是他的御床，是在做梦吗？身子隐隐作痛又浑身发热，发不出一丝力气，刚刚挪下床就双腿一软跪了下去，他一刻也不想再见到这个人。  
试图站起来出门却吵醒了床上的天帝，他还来不及隐匿身形下意识地用袖子遮脸。  
“伤成这样还想跑去哪？”起身抱他回床上，敖光本来就浑身散发着致命香气，还不安分地一把甩开他，“别碰我！嘶……”动作太大牵动了伤口，白布下渗出血来，薄荷海盐的味道丝丝蕴蕴地散了满屋，天帝终于忍不住按住他的手腕。  
“你再不安分就别怪我…”  
“你有本事就弄死我！”即使浑身难受他也不想再求他。  
“好，好得很，这气人的本事见长！”  
天帝挑起他的下巴捏开了他的下颚骨，敖光只能吃痛地张开嘴，带着啃噬的吻一点也不舒服，两个人口中满是血腥味，明列子的气味包裹了他，只要得到一点信息素的味道他都轻颤着想要更多，被天帝抓着手腕扣上了铁链，无力地丢在床榻上喘着气，他知道他不会这么轻易放过自己，但一切都已经无所谓了，他的心早就不会再跳动了。无论如何都逃不出他的禁锢和算计，敖光只把心思放在龙族上，被他剥掉外衣的时候满脑子都是以前相爱的过往，现在想来不过是虚情假意的游戏罢了，他也曾祈求神明，不过何来庇佑？

被欲望催得理智全无，双腿几乎要变回龙尾不停地蹭着床，敖光不想被这么看着，推开天帝抓起被子往头上一盖，难耐地蹭着被子。  
“龙儿，我知道你恨我。可我那么做也是迫不得已……” 他掀开被子，“你可以留在我身边……”  
“滚，我是不会丢下族人的……唔…”  
龙族本就是妖兽，却被天庭当做枪使，不管是同族还是异族都受尽了骂名，他自己更是像个玩物一般……  
檀木明列子的气味已经很浓了，他却一直等到他点头才敢有动作。“小龙……我想要你……”抱紧他缠绵地吻着他耳尖，深吸了一口气，海盐薄荷味刺激着他许久没有情事的身体，满是伤口的身体上本就没几块雪肤，都被他种满了深深浅浅的印子。  
“不要……别……”他怕伤到孩子，更不想让他知道孩子的存在。双手被他用铁链扣在头顶，细细抚着他的龙角，敖光也只能咿咿呜呜地喘着，身下的两根被他握在手中揉着，酥软的感觉充斥了全身。  
“好久没有碰过你了…还是这么可爱……”背后的鳞片被他从上到下摩挲着，龙性本淫，可他不能抚慰自己的身体，只能如案板鱼肉般可怜地扭动腰身，惨白的脸色因为情欲变得有些许红晕。  
抬起他的双腿撞进去，穴里又湿又热，褶皱都被撑到最大，巨物直直地顶到生殖腔口，薄薄的汗浸了满身。  
“太深了……唔…” 他是担心顶到孩子，一边被情欲支配一边护着崽崽的矛盾心理更是占据了全部的思想。虽然许久未同床，但天帝依旧将敖光身上的敏感点记得清清楚楚，扣着他的腰用力地顶弄着，胸前的小红豆被又掐又捏，红肿地挺立着，淫靡又甜腻的气味撑满了空间，咕叽的水声和强制压抑的喘息混在一起不堪入耳，腿心被撞的通红，他快要舒服得失去意识了，双手紧紧地抓着铁链，像一叶小舟一样被潮水一般的快感吞没。  
“龙儿还是这么淫荡…”抚上他的脸颊，随手解开铁链，敖光被弄得已经没有力气再挣扎了，只抓紧了被子，身上的伤口都不再泛疼，隐约好像被愈合了。  
天帝啃吻着他白皙的脖颈，一边抚慰身下的挺翘，“不准再伤害自己。” 假心假意，难道他伤自己的还不够多吗？心口钝钝得痛着，原来他自以为的心死到了这时候还有感觉。  
“唔……你为什么…还不肯放过我……” 湖水蓝绿的龙角渐渐变成棕红色，泪水顺着脸颊滑落，雾气氤氲地看着身上的人，他恨他，可当真的见到他，又下不去手。  
按着心爱的人猛地抽动分身，他也难以三言两语解释清楚，并不奢求他可以原谅自己，只是无比珍惜跟他在一起的每一秒。看着他吞吐着自己的东西，一进一出，带起粉色的嫩肉翻卷出来，粗砺的巨大磨蹭过细软温热的甬道，他的东西缓缓地蹭着生殖腔口，强硬地顶进去，“嘶……疼………唔 …”侵入里面，每次抽插都狠狠地蹭过最敏感的那个点，大力地肏干着他。被汗水浸湿了银白色的长发，随着一个深入他将东西洒在敖光身体最深处，把他灌满，早已承受不住的小龙高潮着晕了过去。  
从背后一把揽住他，就知道他会受不住，可是晕了以后的小穴因为被刺激高潮而无意识的收缩让仍然在他身体里的天帝完全不想退出去，考虑到他还虚弱得很，忍耐下欲望抱起他去清理了一番。

躺在床上伸手撩弄着他柔软的发丝，嗅着他身上好闻的薄荷味，但醒来又要怨他了，不知道他还有多久可以和自己待在一起……

**Author's Note:**

> 天帝一觉醒来看了看手机：草，老子怎么成了四海八荒第一渣攻？？？？？敖光！你怎么让我跟你嫂子交代！  
敖光：关我x事，我家丙儿是我爱妃生的跟你有什么关系？！丙儿，你不会真的喜欢哪吒吧？  
敖丙：孩儿不孝……  
敖光：你就是想气死我！  
所以只有藕饼szd orz被打死


End file.
